1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of transferring print data from one computer to another computer in a computer network, to which a plurality of computers are connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known print data transfer system, print data is transmitted from a certain transmitter computer connected to a computer network to a receiver computer connected to the same computer network, so that a printer connected to the receiver computer (that is, a network printer) prints the contents of the transmitted print data.
The network printer may be connected directly with the receiver computer, connected indirectly with the receiver computer via another computer network, or integrated with the receiver computer.
In the prior art print data transfer system, it is generally necessary to install a printer driver exclusively provided for a network printer in the transmitter computer, in order to cause the network printer to print the contents of the print data. When there are a plurality of network printers available for printing, a plurality of printer drivers exclusively provided for the respective network printers should be installed in the transmitter computer.